A technology called Color-Filtered Aperture by which a color filter is placed at the aperture of a lens unit has been suggested as a method of passively obtaining depth information while acquiring an image of an object with an image sensor (see NPL 1, for example). PTL 1 discloses a method of estimating the depth of a scene by taking advantage of the principles of Color-Filtered Aperture.